


Meteor Showers

by toonbot



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonbot/pseuds/toonbot
Summary: Meteor showers can be beautiful
Kudos: 9





	Meteor Showers

**Author's Note:**

> There was a meteor shower a couple weeks ago and it inspired me to write this.
> 
> This is a zadf fic.

"Come on dorks, you're going to miss the meteor shower!" Gaz yelled behind her at the two boys who were trying to catch up with her. "Gaz, the shower hasn't started yet." Dib replied, catching his breath as he ran up to her, the boy behind him tripping over his own feet. "Slow down! Why are you humans always in a rush?" Zim yelled, grabbing onto Dib's arm. "Besides, what's so important about this " meat-eater" shower? It sounds disgusting!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust as if to prove a point. Dib sighed. "Ok Zim. First off, it's not about meat eating. Meteors are space rocks that fall through the Earth's atmosphere, and people enjoy watching them. Dad agreed to take us out tonight, since they're technically, "real science", according to him." He air-quoted the words. "So, these "meteors", are space rocks? Then why have I never seen one?" "Meteors break apart during the fall, and they aren't easy to find afterward. You're saying that you've never seen anything like this on Irk?" "Smeets are forbidden from coming to the surface until a certain age. Plus, Irk spins faster than Earth, so the rocks would be too fast to see, if any were to be nearby. But Zim still doesn't understand the point of coming out to a field to watch rocks burn." Once again, Dib sighed. “Meteor showers are a rare occurrence, and don’t happen very often. I know we won’t get to see the rocks exploding, which I know you’d like, but we might get to see some fly by.” The alien made a non-committal hum, and stared at the ground. There was a long period of silence between the two, with the noises from Gaz's game filling it.

An hour or so passed and Zim wondered if he should've just stayed back at the base. Nothing was happening, and he was wasting his valuable Zim-time sitting here. He looked over to Dib, who was eagerly taking notes in a small notebook, and over to Gaz, who was still playing her games. His antenna perked up from under his wig, and he looked to the sky. Multiple bright objects were flashing across the sky. He nudged Dib in the arm. "Dib-worm, what are those?!" Zim asked in a panicked voice. The human tried to stifle his laughter. "Those, Zim, are meteors. They can't hurt us." The uneasy alien was still tightly grasping onto Dib's arm, but slowly released his grip. "Zim's never seen something so beautiful…" Dib could see the sparkles in Zim's eyes under his contacts. Meteor showers can be truly beautiful.


End file.
